


He’ll Come Back

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Caring Harry Potter, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pain, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Harry waits for Y/n to finally open up and let him take care of him.





	He’ll Come Back

The light left your eyes.

He hated it.

Harry knew you. He knew you better than anyone.

Two years of dating, he knew every little facial expression, the different patterns of speech that matched your mood and the way you’d hold yourself.

So he knew right now, you weren’t good.

You were barely there with him.

You’d just sit, spaced out and blanking everything else out.

He knew exactly why. He wished he could stop it.

You weren’t usually like this.

He was used to you being your usual happy, bubbly self.

But for a few weeks now, you’d been…different.

He saw you sat at the window again, just staring out into the lake.

You were usually down in the common room with everyone else, but you seemed to be spending more time on your own now.

Hell, he barely saw you.

You’d always be covered up in bed.

You wouldn’t even let him climb in with you, let alone go any further.

He sighed, watching as you readjusted your pyjama shirt, pulling the sleeves further down.

But he didn’t miss the searing red mark you were trying to hide.

He winced as he watched you try to keep it together, knowing exactly what was on your mind.

He couldn’t do anything about it though.

He wished he could stop it all. Just stop the pain.

But she had control of the entire school.

There was nothing he could do. Nothing except try and ease the pain.

But how could he do that, when you were shutting him out?

Two days since you’d attended any classes.

He knew it was a bad idea. But you just weren’t getting up.

Then she called you to her office.

He worried himself sick as he waited up for you, trying to listen for the footsteps on the staircase.

It wasn’t until almost midnight that you finally came up.

He had no idea what took you so long.

Umbridge’s detentions usually only lasted an hour or two.

You’d been gone much longer.

But that slipped his mind when the door pushed open, your tired and slumped body slipping in and walking straight to the bed.

You didn’t even take your robe off, just climbing under the blanket and covering yourself.

He watched your form, looking for any movement.

But there was nothing.

Barely any breathing. No sobbing. No crying. Nothing.

He was worried.

This wasn’t normal.

He sat on the edge of the bed, wondering if he should say something.

Anything.

“Harry”.

He heard the whisper, looking up to see Neville shaking his head.

He knew he was right.

It was best to leave you right now.

You’d come to him when you needed to.

It was only two days later when he saw you coming towards him, finally entering the Great Hall after what felt like months.

You still weren’t smiling.

But the fact that you were there made him have some sort of hope.

You were silent the entire time, barely eating, but at least taking a few bites.

Yea…you were getting better.

It was much later when he was sat in the common room with Hermione and Ron, that you came down, just staring at the back of his head.

Ron saw you, realizing you probably wanted to be alone with him and nudged Hermione.

Your twin sister looked over at you, smiling softly before getting up.

As they walked towards the staircase, she softly kissed your cheek.

“You ok?”

You nodded, giving her a grateful smile and watched her walk away.

Harry simply waited, just staring at you as you turned to look at him.

You didn’t say anything, just walking over to him and stopping in front of him.

He watched as you decided what to do, before you simply sat on his lap.

His arms instinctively wrapped around your waist, holding you close, your facing burrowing into the crook of his neck.

He felt the first few tears falling onto his neck and for the first time, he was grateful that you were crying.

That meant you were going to let the pain out.

You were going to let yourself feel, instead of shutting down.

Now he knew, you were going to get better.

He’d help you.

Your tears turned into sobs, your body shaking as he held you in his arms, trying to soothe you.

It didn’t do much, but at least you stopped eventually.

There were no words needed to be spoken.

You held onto him, like he was the only lifeline you had.

And he knew that meant you were coming back to him.

He knew you’d be fighting again.

He knew you’d fight against her and you’d finally get back to yourself.

You’d be ok.


End file.
